criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reckless Shot
Do it For Me Part 3:Reckless Shot is a case/episode in Mysteries From the Future series,it takes place as the 3rd episode in season 1,the journey begins. Plot after hearing that there is a fire in a nearby garage,the team hurried there only to find the firefighters putting down the fire that lit on this garage,when bill and the player managed to get inside,they found an unknown dead body with several burns on his body and a very doubtful expression on his face,while holding some pieces of (like,papers or plastic but from another material).they quickly sent the body to the lab where it will be autopsied and examined by clara and lorenzo. They started investigating the living garage (the garage is used like an apartment) that was half-burned.they found a suitcase,after examining it,they found inside it things like semi-boxes,but they was decaying in a strange way.they sent them quickly to albert. Then,albert told them that these boxes were containing something for sure,but as well there was some strong chemical compound in these boxes that to decay in that way and that he is sure that there was something else meant to decay because its illogical to stash a strong compound like this one in a relatively weak boxes like these,he said that he also found tiny diffrent metal particles sinking in that compound,he added that he cross checked with the autopsy guys who revealed that these "boxes" material is the same material that was in the victim hand when hks body was found. they started to ask the neighbours about that young man,and learnt that he is recent-comer immigrant called Karson costa,who was often a troublemaker who never studied his decisions,that led bill to think that he was most likely involved with these boxes thing,and started to suspsect that the material karson was holding,and the decaying pieces was these starnge boxes they are investigating... meanwhile,inside some other garage,there was a group of people,truck, and a robot... ''while the robot was taking some things and packing it in small boxes,and other person was painting and covering the truck in some sort of wallpaper *person 1:well..we almost finished packing our quantity.. *person 2:the only thing left is distribtion..and then you can consider that "the expermint accomplished successfully"... *person 1:our job is already done..distribtion is "our driver" job... *person 2:but who told you that the others have finished too?there is for sure some "transfering agents" who hasnt given their amounts yet!and thats not good,because some honests in the police are chasing us now,and knew the identities of most transfering agents,and if they found out the place of any amouts,that means we lost this amount! the robot finishes packing and puts all in the truck *person 2 (talking to the driver and gives him a card):now take this ID and go,you are secured and your real identity will never be uncovered...we are not easy to be got down,after all! back at the police station,the team was waiting for the autopsy results...lorenzo and clara explained that before everything,the victim died from cardiac arrest,most likely from a shock and the expression on his face supports that.they also discovered,based on their tests that the chemical compound in the decaying pieces is very flammable,and its for sure the cause of the fire in his residence and the several burns on his body,based on the autopsy and albert analyses,they also explained how the victim died..they was thinking (in case the victim was involved with these boxes thing) that he tried to open the boxes by force,(but the boxes were containing some sort of mini circut),which triggered the circut, made it explode,and that caused the compound which was put in some capsule inside the box to break free and spread itself across the box and cause the box and what was inside it to decay in that way,and they think that when the circut exploded,that led the victim a shock,which affected his heart,led him to cardiac arrest eventually,they said if their theory is correct,then these boxes must contain something dangerous other than the explosive circut,and that circut is most liekly for protection of the box. With no killer to be caught,the team decided to make sure of lorenzo and clara's theory,they quickly called some immigrants who are in the witness protection (to be more exact,the ones who hasnt given the figures their boxes during last episode)..and showed them part of the autopsy results,and told them that these boxes killed somone and they need to get at least one box,some of these immigrants told the team that they had given their boxes to the figure too,and some told them the places they keep the boxes in. allan and remi quickly gone with tow immigrants to the places they kept their boxes in,they quickly collected the boxes,and hurried to the station to analayze it,they used a robotic hand to cut the boxes open (so no one get harmed) but the circuts exploded too and the liquid (compound) started to leak and make box decay,but they managed to see that the thing inside the boxes was in fact pills..they quickly collected a sample from the half-decaying pills mixed with that liquid,to determine what is these pills actually,but sadly,that compound had been already united with most molecules..making it impossible to know what was it originally. After that,the team thought that maybe the figures are taking the boxes again because they maybe will spread these unknown pills,they decided to move into another more crowded and popular district,because these districts are most probably where any spread begins,they decided to the nearst popular district,Money Quarter,to investigate futher Summay and explaination of some vague points in the plot *these pills are manufactured in cybertown. *the manfacturers used some of their allies habitants to transport it *these habitants transported it via districts using immigrants *but these figures who took the boxes back from immigrants here are some illegal immigrants and they took the boxes to multiple hideouts like the garage mentiond in this case *the driver is also illegal immigrant *the ones in the garage works with the manufacturer,and they are in high positions in society *they used illegal immigrants to collect the boxes again form the other transporting immigrants so the chances of betrayel would be low;as these are illegal immigrants and dont have any official documents,and if they betrayed the figures would instantly get them arrested for any charge. *they used an illegal immigerant as driver (altho the truck is driven automatically to the target areas but the driver's job here is just to give the pills to the pharmacies and shops )for the same reason above *they were covering the truck in some (fake) company emblems (so the shops and pharmacies accept these pills,as the figures already made and registred this company "but with illegal ways" with a way to communicate with them and all but its fake in fact,and they will dissolve it when certain amounts of pills is delivered so the police cannot track them) *the axis question:WHY this big loop?why using all that number of people and spending all that number of money? **answer:to avoid any kind of betrayel,they use the ptinciple of trust no one..and they dont trust each other,and also in case(altho the chances is low but they are putting everything in considiration) they got caught,it will be a shame and bad reputation,because they have high positions in society,so they have to get someone from outside to avoid all this **about the money,this is the last thing they care about,the manufacturer are providing them with money continuously,as they (the manfacturer) have endless money :p ;) (but i didnt determind if these allies figures know about that endless money or not) *the boxes are privided with nice protection,the mini explosive circuts are in the sides and connected via un-isolated tiny wires to all the boxes inner surface so anyone tries to open it by force cuts the wire,makes the circut explode,and the only way to open it safely is to de-activate the circuts via remote controls the figures have (but however,the curcuts cannot be detonated byvremote control,it only works automatically) *the capsule of the liquid substance is in the top inside the box,so wheen the circut explodes,it destroys the capsule and the liquid leaks from it to all the box,decaying everything and causing fire. *now i think i summarized the whole plot,is there any thing that is un-understandable? Characters appeared *Karson Costa (victim,found half burned in the living garage,weapon not yet determind). Last appeared:none-first appearnce Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases